Popular
by CretianStar
Summary: Chad's no longer the popular one at school and he's going to change that!


A/N: Honestly I didn't know how to end this. It's annoyed me beyond anything. The idea I had was just Chad trying to worm his way into Evie's affections after his horrible behaviour but can I think of a start or end to it… NO.

* * *

If there was something Chad was used to it was being popular. But after his very public denouncement of the Lost Foursome, in front of all the parents and other students, he was far from popular.

Especially after Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos **_saved_** **_Auradon_** \- they were the new people to hang around with and Chad was not welcome with them. Even Audrey and Mal had reached a tentative alliance but Chad using Evie to do his homework and then his blatant segregation of the Four from the rest of Auradon Prep had led to a social disaster!

/x/

"Evie I bought you some shoes." Chad came up to the new it girl of Auradon Prep with a pink box in his hands and a trademark Charming smile on his face.

"Oh?" The blue haired girl turned to look, a reserved look on her face; Chad Charming was not on the top of her Ball Invite list.

"Yup, I got them from my mum's store… The Sparkling Slipper?" He opened the box for her. A garish pair of pink shoes sat nestled in equally bright yellow paper.

"Oh they're interesting..." Evie hovered her hand over the box. "Unfortunately I don't like them, do you like what Doug chose for me?" She stuck out her foot for Chad to see the dark blue heels covered with tiny silver mirrors. "I got my estate back, well a portion of it since we proved ourselves good and with that my money. I might not be in line to a throne but who needs it?"

"Your estate, you got your estate back?!" Chad gaped.

"She did, but the ski a chateau near the base of Mount Auradon is still in the name of the Charming family, don't worry." Doug Miner came up beside the tall beauty.

"Oh we've got class already? Can we go via my locker, that chemistry book weighs a ton!" Evie vanished with barely a backward wave to the blond.

/x/

"Hi Evie." Chad Charming was waiting at her locker.

"Can I help you?" The princeling was testing her patience. When he wasn't trying to sit next to her in chemistry, or trying to be her buddy in health class, or offering to get her a place in Royal tutelage, he was just _there._ Now he was at her locker.

"I thought you might want a hand carrying your chemistry book, I remember you said it was super heavy." He smiled at her again. Evie smiled again, just like her mother taught her – always be nice to Princes; especially if they're idiots, they make the easiest Kings to get rid of.

"Thanks." She took out four ridiculously thick books, the dust from them making him cough as she flumped them into his arms. She took out her own notepad and closed her locker with a click as Mal came up to them.

"Hey Evie, what's going on?" She raised an eyebrow at the struggling Chad and the almost devious smile on Evie's face.

"Chad offered to carry my Advanced Chem books. My class is the other side of the school to our old chemistry classroom but he'll make it in time. I'm sure."

"You advanced Chemistry? No-one does that, not even that nerd Doug." Chad's voice came from behind the wobbling tower of books. Silence met his words until Evie smiled; her mother's training in keeping Princes sweet was still strong.

"You can leave Chad, I got them." Her smile was fixed, eyes hard.

"No way, you're a chick you won't be able to carry these!" He sputtered as Evie and Mal went to snatch the load away from him. Just in time as Ben came up to the fighting trio.

"Hey, hold these." Mal shoved two of the books at her ever suffering boyfriend. "Make it quick, without a fight, make these books feather light." She aimed the spell at all four books and soon Evie disappeared down the corridor with a cheery goodbye and a parting glare at Charming with her books balanced on one hand .

/x/

"So, it turns out Snow had most of the estate taken back from her. She was obviously allowed to keep her birth castle but much of the land she enjoyed came from the Evil Queen's dowry to her father. Who knew that little madam wasn't as rich as she made out?" Cinderella smirked as she supervised her animal workers cleaning her store, all while she lounged at the till.

"Now Evie's got the land." Chad frowned.

"She'd be a good match for you son, the amount of land she's got and she can cook and clean herself which means I don't have to lend you any animals to do the work for you, and you won't have to pay for any servants, it's a win-win situation!" She clapped twice in glee.

"I'm dating Audrey mother."

"The daughter of Sleeping Beauty, is she as lazy as her mother?" Cinderella huffed as she snapped at a squirrel who had almost knocked one of the shoes off the shelf.

"She's wonderful! She's so peppy, head of cheerleading…"

"Can she clean?" Cinderella was still a bit of a clean freak. "Actually I'd rather to talk to the Evil Four – I want to know how your aunts and grandmother are doing on that wretched Isle."

"Lady Tremaine teaches while her daughters run music classes." Mal had just walked in with Jay and Carlos. "I need a pair of flats to match this?" She held out a small sample of cloth that was a deep midnight shade and Cinderella sprang into action.

"That's gorgeous, it has to be for a Zel creation right?" The older woman practically dribbled over the material.

"I don't mind pumps or Converse." Mal said evasively.

The next hour saw the trio bored of the amount of shoes that were brought before them by Cinderella and Chad. Finally Cinders decided on a suitable pair and the trio escaped ASAP.

/x/

"Hey Evie, I got you this." Chad smirked, his hand tipping a slightly larger mirror towards her, which she caught as it practically fell out of his hands. He'd cornered her after lunch.

"What is this for?" She raised one neat eyebrow.

"So you can continue your studies. Obviously, that tiny little thing you had was so last fairy-tale." The smugness still radiated off him until Evie handed it back to him. Even though her irritation fizzed through her, her mother's training was very much prominent. _Men are difficult but just think of the mirrors and the future and the money and the **power.**_

"No thanks, my one's purse sized, so much easier." She slid away from him and stalked her way back up the corridor.

/x/

"Evie!" Chad called across the quad and this time she could barely contain her irritation at the empty headed Prince. "Evie stop reading and get over here!" She turned to face her source of annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want me, you come to me." She smiled sweetly and turned back to the fairly slim alchemy textbook she was poring over.

Dutifully his shadow appeared at her side and he snapped his fingers twice.

Someone appeared at his side with a dress bag in their hand.

"For you Evie." He opened the zip with a flourish. "Straight from Zel's Boutique." Another bright pink dress. What is it with this man and pink!? "I thought you might want to wear it to my Ball."

"I'm not a pink person to be honest." Getting up from the bench, she was thankfully saved by Mal who fought back her own laughter at the sight of the fuming princeling.

"He just wants to be popular again." Mal snorted with laughter as the pair met up with Jay and Carlos.

/x/

"A basket of apples?!" Evie almost screeched as she walked back into her dorm room with Doug and Mal.

"He can't be that stupid." Doug sighed, pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Everybody knew that Evie didn't like apples, not since Chad Charming accused her of trying to poison the school's batch when she went to ask the cook for more. She had discovered a love for oranges though.

It took all of Mal's strength to hold back the pissed off princess from hurling the apples at the Charming idiot; in fact it took Mal, Doug and Carlos to slow her down from the dorm to the quad. It actually took Jay and Ben picking her up and carrying her back to the dorm while she threw apples across the corridor, shouting abuse about the dim-witted Charming.

/x/

In the end Chad conceded defeat.

After he ended up face first in Evie's homemade rhubarb pie when _Doug_ put him there… he decided it wasn't worth the humiliation.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, cold apple slices stuck to his forehead.

"For what?" Evie raised her eyebrows.

"For being such a jerk after the Parents Day. And during. Even though you drugged me! Because I was causing problems…" He grunted.

Evie was willing to ignore this apology but it was the expectant look from Doug that made her stop. She raised her eyebrows and when he nodded she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine you're forgiven. Just stop bothering me!" She snapped and turned back to Doug. "Better?"

"Are you sure you're going to pass Goodness 201?" He sighed.


End file.
